


你最可爱

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 字面意义傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 《Puzzle》的结局补充。





	你最可爱

**Author's Note:**

> 《Puzzle》的结局补充。  
> 灵感来自lof@老娜的棒棒 太太的超可爱卢卡兔画→http://jiaoneinei.lofter.com/post/1dbe1983_12a964c23  
> 如要阅读，请先看前篇→https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053659

拉基蒂奇随便捞出了件自己的红蓝球衣和球裤，火速把裸着的莫德里奇拉到角落。  
“快、快换上……”他背对着莫德里奇，把对方挡在身后，防止其他人看到他的一丝一毫。  
“伊万，帮我拉拉耳朵。”莫德里奇的声音闷在衣服里。  
“什么耳朵？”  
“这个耳朵啊……”  
背后一痒，拉基蒂奇回头，看到一对卡在领口的兔耳正撞向自己。  
“为什么耳朵还在？！”他无奈地将兔耳扯出。  
“尾巴好像也是。”  
拉基蒂奇伸手朝莫德里奇的臀部一摸，果真如此。  
没记错的话，皇马后天还有比赛，且还没完全变回人形的莫德里奇大概率要首发。耳朵怎么办？尾巴怎么办？拉基蒂奇比本人还急。  
“呃，先把裤子穿上。”  
“你有新的内裤吗？”  
“没有……卢卡，你、你就先将就着……回我家再说……”  
还有鞋子。拉基蒂奇没有多余的休闲鞋，而莫德里奇又不愿穿他的三条杠拖鞋和钉鞋离开，说待会要是被拍到的话，他的一道勾赞助商肯定不乐意。  
“连我的球衣都穿上了，还害怕其它的吗？！”——拉基蒂奇想。  
最后他背着莫德里奇走到车旁，一路收获了太多人抛来的惊奇且诡异的目光。即使莫德里奇极其不好意思地将长兔耳垂下遮住双眼，但无人不晓得拉基蒂奇背上的人是谁。头发、身高和小腿都太好认了，再加上“和拉基蒂奇关系好”这一条，所有人都能猜出来是谁，包括守在门口的球迷与记者。他们在震惊中，沉默又疯狂地摁着快门。  
拉基蒂奇险些超速地将车开走，开了一段后在路边停下。  
在副驾驶座上一直垂耳低头的莫德里奇终于抬头。  
“到底是怎么一回事……”  
“我也不知道。我那天在换着衣服、准备要去见卡里姆，然后突然地就变成这个样子并出现在你们这里。”  
“你等了一晚上？”  
“对。我也不能跑到哪里去，只能等你来。”  
当时自己正在甜甜地做美梦，而莫德里奇却在人生地不熟的此处孤零零着凉。想到这里，拉基蒂奇心疼地伸手，说：“辛苦了。”  
他再去摸搭在头发上的兔耳，玩弄一阵后听到莫德里奇说“痒”，然后把手收回。  
“耳朵和尾巴……要怎么办？”  
“可能我要带着它们上场了吧。”  
不行，绝对不行，拉基蒂奇坚决抗议。他开始回顾不久前发生的事，坐在他腿上的兔子卢卡是怎么变回人形的。记起来了，那时卢卡兔给了他一个潮湿的亲嘴，后来就发生了戏剧性的一幕。  
于是，拉基蒂奇说：“卢卡，要不我们尝试接吻？……”  
“哈？”  
“就像……你在更衣室里对我做的那样。你吻了我之后就变回来了。所以，我想……”  
莫德里奇皱眉思考，心想这到底是真诚的提议，还是只是对方在趁机索吻。但被拉基蒂奇偷掉一个吻也无妨，他最终点头同意。  
“那……”拉基蒂奇解开安全带，犹豫地朝另一边靠去，“我……吻咯？”  
“嗯。”  
他再靠近了一点，鼻尖快撞上时却又后退，说：“其实我有些舍不得它们离开。你这样很可爱……”语毕，他扯了扯兔耳，又想要扯那一团尾巴。  
“别再说我可爱了。”莫德里奇对这词已略有厌烦，因为对方总挂在嘴边，“废话好多。快亲。”  
“知、知道了。”拉基蒂奇奇怪今天的莫德里奇脾气怎么这么大。  
他小心翼翼地低头，轻轻朝莫德里奇的嘴唇啄了一口。  
令二人失望的是，情况未有任何好转。  
到底是哪里不对呢，拉基蒂奇又陷入沉思。很快地，他就获得了答案。  
“卢卡，我知道了！”  
有些生气被偷吻的莫德里奇声音不快地回问：“又想到了什么？”  
“在更衣室里是你主动吻我的。所以，你要主动吻我才能……”  
没等对方说完，莫德里奇转头，朝主驾驶位的人瞪了一眼。  
举起双手，拉基蒂奇说他百分百是认真的。  
摇摇头，莫德里奇无奈地选择了同意。“靠过来点，伊万。”他解开安全带，说。  
被命令的人动作很迅速。  
莫德里奇只想赶快恢复正常，所以不像对方那样在亲吻前还有一堆题外话要说。他的嘴唇无比坚定地要朝拉基蒂奇的砸去。  
“等等！”拉基蒂奇推开对方，又有话要说。  
“……”  
“兔耳真的很可爱，我想再多看它们……”  
他话没说完，嘴唇就被莫德里奇狠狠地突袭了一口。  
白光和“嘭”的声音再度出现。  
莫德里奇摸摸头顶，兔耳消失了，沿着头发向下摸，人耳回来了。他伸手向后摸，尾巴还在。  
他抬头，看到身旁的拉基蒂奇一脸委屈，却没时间同情对方，迅速地再补上了一口。  
奇迹再度发生。尾巴消失了。  
莫德里奇起了点身子，拉下主驾驶位的安全带，扣好，再摸摸拉基蒂奇的头。  
“回家。”他说。

“我的耳朵就不可爱吗？”  
“可爱，哪里不可爱。”  
“可是你好像更喜欢那对兔耳。”  
“都可爱。只是它们更可爱一些……”  
莫德里奇扭头，朝拉基蒂奇瞪眼。  
紧张地握着方向盘的人支支吾吾地回答：“反、反正，你……最可爱。”


End file.
